El Asunto Viktor Nikiforov
by sinnamontroll
Summary: Esta historia sucedió en mi plena juventud, y aún me quedan dudas: ¿Quién fue realmente Viktor Nikiforov, y cuáles eran sus secretos?


[ **Nota** : Esta historia **no** es un Viktuuri. Yo **no** escribo de esa pareja, muchas gracias por su comprensión.

 **Nota 2** : Puede haber indicios de un Yuuri x Yuri.

 **Nota 3** : Esta historia es muy extensa, así que les sugiero que la lean en una PC o una laptop en lugar de un teléfono móvil.]

Cuando cumplí los veintitrés años, recibí una carta de un primo muy querido. Me sentí presa de la consternación porque era la primera vez que sabía de él desde hacía más de cinco años. Supuse que querría dinero o alguna clase de ayuda, pero para mi sorpresa, el sobre adjuntaba una serie de llaves y el título de una propiedad. La carta no era extensa, escrita con una caligrafía pobre que impidió que comprendiera el contenido durante el transcurso de la primera lectura. De hecho, solo descifré las siguientes frases: «Feliz cumpleaños», «Te dejo el título de una casa en…» y «…seis años». Solicité la ayuda de mis padres, pero éstos interpretaron incluso menos que yo; mi hermana, dotada de un sentido de la comprensión increíble, descifró el resto de los jeroglíficos con una facilidad que resultó extraordinaria.

Así pues, el escrito describía una modesta casa situada en los suburbios de Tokio, en el centro de un barrio plagado de mansiones costosas que valdrían quince veces más de lo que yo ganaría en cinco años. Él la había ganado en una apuesta seis años atrás, mas a causa de su trabajo, no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de visitarla y comprobarla por sí mismo. Se disculpaba por no haberme dado un mejor obsequio pero, aseguraba, confiaba en que yo le daría un buen uso. Al culminar la breve carta, se despidió con la promesa de visitarme durante el solsticio de invierno.

Ni siquiera transcurrieron cinco minutos, y mis padres —en compañía de mi hermana— comenzaron a discutir entre sí respecto al destino de la casa que yo acababa de adquirir, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia en solicitar mi opinión. Discutieron largo y tendido respecto a la posibilidad de remodelarla y convertirla en nuestra casa de verano, o rentársela a un extranjero a un precio asequible. Yo no podía creer que hicieran eso: ¡Era **mi** regalo de cumpleaños! ¿Qué derecho tenían ellos a decidir sobre algo que me correspondía **a mí**? Así, esa misma noche, y sin consultar su opinión o dar nota respecto a mi propia decisión, cargué mis pertenencias en el bolso deportivo más grande que hallé, y me marché a Tokio.

Era la primera vez que abandonaba Hasetsu en tres años. La última vez que lo hice, fui a Okinawa a pasar el verano en el hogar de un antiguo compañero con el que había forjado una fuerte amistad durante mis días de colegio, no obstante, el intenso calor, y la comida a la que no me sentí acostumbrado, me obligaron a retornar antes del tiempo establecido. Por supuesto, jamás había ido a Tokio, así que encontrarme con inmensos edificios que parecían alcanzar el cielo me dejó plasmado en mitad de una calle tan concurrida, que estuve a punto de caer diez veces a causa de los empujones de los apresurados transeúntes que colmaban las aceras.

Solicité la ayuda de miles de oficiales, pero sus explicaciones sobre cómo alcanzar mi destino resultaban tan ambiguas y apresuradas, que acabé perdido al menos cinco veces. ¡Tokio era tan grande! ¿Cómo —se suponía— viviría en ese lugar sin acabar extraviado mientras iba a comprar simples huevos? Caminé mucho ese día, más de lo que jamás había caminado en mi vida entera y, cuando finalmente llegué al barrio donde se hallaba situada la casa, caí inconsciente frente a una de las miles de mansiones, presa de hambre y de sed porque no había probado bocado ni bebido agua en todo el día.

Desperté confuso y con la mirada perdida y borrosa porque no tenía puestas mis gafas, y pude apreciar que una silueta se inclinaba sobre mí. Me pareció ver el rostro de hombre de ojos azules y cabello grisáceo.

— ¿Estás bien? —oí que preguntaba, pero su voz sonaba tan lejana que me costó comprenderla. Poco después, volví a perder el conocimiento.

Cuando recobré la consciencia, y esta vez por completo, me hallé situado en medio de una lujosa habitación de cortinas y alfombras tan caras que me dolió la pobreza. La cama tenía sábanas de seda, tan blancas que verlas me hacía daño. Situé mis zapatos justo al costado de la cama, lo cual me pareció extraño, pues las casas japonesas prohibían el ingreso a las habitaciones con el calzado puesto. No recordaba mucho, solo recordé mi aventura en Tokio, pero ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Esa duda me asaltaba tanto, que ni siquiera recordé el episodio anterior con el hombre misterioso.

Minutos después, mientras todavía era presa de la más pura consternación, llegó un hombre vestido de negro y blanco, un mayordomo sin lugar a dudas.

—Ah, ya ha despertado. El señor Viktor se pondrá muy contento cuando se lo informe.

Parpadeé.

—Disculpe… Uh —vacilé al no saber bien qué decir, hasta que fui capaz de emitir algo coherente—. ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—El señor Viktor lo halló sin consciencia frente a su mansión, así que decidió traerlo y ayudarlo. Han transcurrido dos días enteros desde entonces… Tres, si contamos con el día de hoy.

Me alarmé. ¿Tres días? ¡¿Habían pasado tres días?!

Mi familia…

— ¡Mi teléfono! ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra?

El mayordomo se acercó hasta un mueble sobre el que reposaban mi bolso y mi teléfono móvil, el cual me acercó sin decir una sola palabra. Agradecí en voz baja al tener el aparato entre mis dedos y, entonces, lo revisé. Además de tener la batería baja, había recibido innumerables llamadas de mis padres y mi hermana, y los mensajes por Line superaban los cuatrocientos.

—Oh, no —farfullé—. Me matarán, seguro lo harán.

El mayordomo no ofreció la más mínima palabra.

— ¡Debo irme! —Anuncié apresurado mientras me calzaba los zapatos—. Necesito llegar a una dirección… ¿Me podría ayudar? —busqué apresurado en mis bolsillos hasta hallar una pequeña nota doblada con la dirección de la casa escrita en ella, y se la tendí con los dedos temblorosos. El mayordomo comprobó la dirección con una rápida ojeada, y me la devolvió.

—Esa dirección corresponde a la casa que está al lado —afirmó, y yo creí que estaba bromeando.

— ¿Lo dice en serio?

—Esta casa es la setecientas cincuenta y tres. La casa de al lado es la setecientas cincuenta y dos.

No supe cómo sentirme o reaccionar. ¡Había —casi— llegado hasta mi destino! Sentí que era demasiada casualidad, hasta me puse un poco receloso, pero comprendí que un mayordomo no podría tener intenciones para ofrecer datos falsos, así que agradecí de nuevo, y me dispuse a abandonar ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

— ¿No piensa quedarse a comer? El cocinero ha preparado Borsh y Stroganoff.

Yo, que jamás había oído acerca de platillos similares, me apresuré en negar con la cabeza, mas mi estómago decidió traicionarme emitiendo un sonoro y potente rugido.

¿ _Et tú estómago_?

—Lo suponía —el mayordomo, a pesar de su inexpresividad, lucía triunfante—. Acompáñeme, caballero.

Caminó a zancadas, y yo decidí que no tenía más opción más que la de seguirlo, así que lo acompañé a regañadientes. Por supuesto, llevé mi bolso y mis demás pertenencias conmigo, pues pensaba abandonar el lugar nada más acabada la comida.

Mientras avanzaba, no pude dejar de reparar en los miles de cuadros que decoraban el interior de los pasillos que íbamos recorriendo, así como las lámparas de pie que lucían tan antiguas como el castillo de Hasetsu. El techo era alto, y aparentemente no construido con los materiales típicos empleados en un hogar tradicional japonés. Me pregunté qué tan rico podría ser ese tal Viktor que, a todas luces, debía ser el dueño de semejante mansión.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el señor Viktor? —pregunté—. Me gustaría darle las gracias personalmente por su ayuda.

El mayordomo no respondió de inmediato.

—Me temo que se encuentra ocupado, así que no podrá atenderlo, joven.

Quise insistir.

— ¿Y si regreso más tarde? ¿O mañana?

El mayordomo detuvo sus pasos, se giró y me observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Entienda, joven, que el señor Viktor es una persona muy ocupada, y no podrá recibirlo de ninguna manera.

Por alguna razón, su actitud me pareció sospechosa.

—Pero supongo que podrá desocuparse por un rato solo para darle mis «gracias» —insistí—. Prometo no tomar más de treinta segundos.

—Si tan ansioso está por ofrecerle su agradecimiento, ¿Por qué mejor no lo demuestra en lugar de decírselo personalmente? —El mayordomo arqueó las cejas a medida que emitía las palabras—. Eso bastará.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Quería que le pagara? ¿Incluso con todo el dinero que podría tener?

Mi voz sonó temblorosa cuando decidí indagar.

— ¿Qué sugiere?

El mayordomo, una vez más, se tomó su tiempo en responder.

— Nos quedamos sin sirviente la semana pasada. Quizás podría ocupar su lugar —Me quedé de piedra. ¿Estaba sugiriendo que trabajara… _gratis_? ¿Solo para agradecérselo? Sin embargo, al parecer leyó mis pensamientos porque añadió de inmediato—. Tendrá su salario, así como comida y un seguro. ¿Qué le parece?

Pronto, me vi tentado por la sugerencia. Bueno, yo era nuevo en Tokio, acababa de llegar y no conocía la zona. Si mi casa estaba tan solo al lado, no necesitaría siquiera viajar y no tendría que madrugar.

—Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Limpieza, jardinería… Supongo que sabrá algo de cocina, ¿No? —Asentí a la pregunta—. El señor Viktor no tiene familia o mascotas, pero sí tiene visitas constantes, así que todo lo que debería hacer es preocuparse por dejar el sitio reluciente. Entonces, ¿Qué le parece, joven?

Sonreí. Yo estaba plagado de experiencia al respecto porque había trabajado en la posada de mis padres, así que de limpieza, jardinería y cocina sabía de sobra.

— ¡Por supuesto! —sin percatarme de ello, había pegado un pequeño brinco. Me avergoncé, carraspeé, y asentí con la cabeza antes de replicar con un tono mucho más formal—: Me encantaría, acepto la oferta.

El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió con el camino en dirección al comedor.

—Entonces preséntese mañana a las seis con el fin de realizar un reconocimiento de todos los haberes de la mansión.

— ¡D-De acuerdo!

No podía creer mi buena suerte. ¡Acababa de llegar y ya tenía asegurado un empleo! Quería pegar más de un brinco de felicidad, pero sabía que debía comportarme: Me encontraba en una mansión de gente con clase, así que, al menos, debía demostrar que tenía dignidad.

Luego de bajar una serie de escaleras, finalmente alcanzamos el comedor. Mis pies se detuvieron en el umbral de las puertas de cristal que resguardaban la entrada, y lo contemplé como un completo idiota. ¡Jamás había observado algo tan majestuoso en mi vida! Debía ser al menos seis o siete veces más grande que mi habitación en Hasetsu. Del techo colgaban hermosas arañas de cristal que soltaban reflejos sobre las paredes gracias a la luz solar que se colaba a través de los inmensos ventanales que cubrían una pared completa. La mesa era extensa, y en el centro, formando una hilera, había tres canastos repletos de frutas frescas de colores apetitosos.

—Tome asiento donde guste, caballero, le traeré la comida en unos instantes —indicó el mayordomo avanzando en dirección a una puerta que se hallaba al fondo de la habitación, al lado de unos estantes con una serie de vajillas de porcelana y matryoshkas.

Decidí sentarme al extremo de la mesa, batallando con la tentación de hincarle el diente a una de esas manzanas que lucían tan brillantes y jugosas (No me culpen, el hambre que tenía era tan atroz que, de un momento a otro, incluso pensé en arrancarme el brazo y devorarlo). Por fortuna, el mayordomo retornó no mucho después con una bandeja de plata, sobre la que había un platillo que nunca había visto y un cuenco de sopa en compañía de pan al ajo. Olía tan bien, que mi estómago decidió hacerme pasar vergüenza por segunda vez en el día con uno de sus rugidos descomunales.

—Que tenga un buen provecho —afirmó con educación, y asentí en señal de agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias.

Por supuesto, me sentí un poco atónito al observar cuchara, tenedor y cuchillo sobre la misma bandeja, y no palillos, pero tenía vergüenza de pedir algo cuando ya había abusado demasiado de la hospitalidad de esas personas, y decidí maniobrarlos de la mejor manera que pude. Me resigné, sin embargo, a beberme la sopa desde el cuenco, pero entonces percibí que no podría hacerlo como estaba acostumbrado: El líquido espeso chorreó por la comisura de mis labios, manchando mi ropa, y pronto descubrí que la sopa estaba plagada de verduras y carne troceadas en cubitos. No tuve más alternativa que emplear la cuchara.

Al terminar de comer, me sentí en la obligación de lavar todos los utensilios, pero el mayordomo fue muy tajante al enunciar que el personal se encargaría de ello. Así, no tuve más alternativa que marcharme, satisfecho y un poco raro por toda esa aventura que acababa de atravesar. Es que, ¿Caer desmayado y conseguir un empleo al despertar?

La casa tenía un pequeño patio cubierto de malezas. A pesar de haber estado deshabitada por seis años enteros o más, tenía buena pinta. Era una casa típica de un trabajador de clase media: No muy pequeña ni más grande de lo necesario. Sonreí al pensar que era mía. Avancé hacia la puerta y la abrí. La verdad es que por un instante sentí pánico porque ésta no entrara y no pudiera abrirla, pero para mi fortuna, funcionó.

Busqué las luces a tientas y las encendí al hallarlas. El peso de la decepción cayó sobre mí al descubrir que el lugar se hallaba enteramente vacío. Deposité mis cosas junto a la puerta, y decidí explorarla un poco. La cocina sí tenía mobiliario, pero los electrodomésticos hacían falta. Al subir las escaleras, hallé un pasillo estrecho con tres habitaciones y un baño bastante amplio. No podía pedir más.

Como la noche estaba cayendo, decidí que dormiría (Por fortuna había traído un saco de dormir), y al día siguiente, luego de haber asistido a la mansión, haría un reconocimiento de la zona e intentaría hallar alguna tienda de conveniencia que me quedara lo suficientemente cerca. Llamé pues, entonces, a mis padres y a mi hermana, quienes se hallaban inmensamente preocupados por mi paradero y por no dar señales de vida por más de tres días, y tras narrarles mi pequeña aventura en Tokio, así como lo sucedido con mis vecinos, advertí que me encontraba bien, y que no necesitaban preocuparse por mí en lo más mínimo. Corté, puse el teléfono a cargar, y pasé mi primera noche en mi nuevo hogar.

Se sentía raro.

Hogar, mi hogar. Yo era independiente.

Al cumplir los veintitrés años, finalmente había dejado de vivir gracias al dinero de mis padres, y podía decir que era independiente.

Al día siguiente, tomé un baño rápido y me acerqué a la mansión intentando lucir lo más relajado posible a pesar que mis nervios consumían cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero mientras avanzaba hacia los portones que custodiaban el complejo, sentí que alguien —o algo— me observaba. Intenté no alarmarme: Eran las seis, el sol todavía no se asomaba, y lo más probable era que existieran transeúntes apresurados hacia sus empleos que estuvieran siguiéndome. Intenté calmar mis nervios con esa simple idea —no está demás decir que no funcionó—, y continué avanzando. Alcé la mirada en dirección a la mansión, y me sorprendí al descubrir que las ventanas del último piso se hallaban encendidas. ¿Tan temprano?

Llamé, y poco después el mayordomo permitió mi ingreso. Asintió con la cabeza, y caminó con las manos tras la espalda, escoltándome hasta la misma habitación que se encontraba al otro lado del comedor. No me sorprendí en lo absoluto al hallarme con la cocina. En ella ya se hallaba presente el cocinero, sin despegar los ojos de una olla tapada que despedía humo. El sujeto era bastante alto y musculoso, y tenía el cabello largo atado en una coleta bajo uno de esos típicos gorros de cocinero que siempre veía puestos en las cabezas de los chefs. Lastimosamente, mi lenguaje culinario no era muy extenso, así que desconocía su nombre.

—Él es Nicolai —afirmó el mayordomo—, pero no habla japonés. Si tiene algo que decirle, infórmeme a mí, y yo se lo comunicaré personalmente.

Asentí con torpeza en señal de comprensión, y continuamos con la inspección. Me mostró cada rincón, hasta el más mínimo, de la cocina. Afirmó que mi trabajo se desarrollaría fuera de allí la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que, de todas formas, no estaría mal que conociera ese espacio. Tras eso, me dirigió hacia la habitación donde se guardaban todos los elementos de limpieza.

—Debo informar que, ya que tu área será el aseo de la mansión, estará bajo tu responsabilidad la reposición constante de los elementos de limpieza. Ni Nicolai ni yo nos encargaremos de ello. Solo tú lo harás.

Sonreí muy nervioso.

—Disculpe, pero acabo de llegar a Tokio —informé— Todavía no conozco ningún sitio en el que pueda realizar tales compras.

—De eso no te preocupes. Debo ir a comprar algunas cosas pronto, así que podrías acompañarme.

Me sentí mucho más aliviado al oír esas palabras.

—Estaría encantado.

Continuamos caminando. Conocí varios lugares de la mansión además de la cocina y el comedor. También había una biblioteca que ocupaba un tamaño mayor al del comedor, y provista de libros en estanterías que alcanzaban el techo mismo; un salón de entretenimiento repleto de juegos de azar de todo tipo; un salón de música con un piano de cola en el centro; un salón de trofeos de toda clase (pude contemplar que había ganado varios de tenis, golf e incluso surfeo); más de cinco baños (tres de ellos, con un jacuzzi) y más habitaciones de invitados de las que podría contar. Sin embargo, no fuimos más allá del segundo piso. Cuando pregunté la razón al mayordomo, éste respondió:

—Esa área está estrictamente prohibida. Únicamente la gente de más confianza del señor Viktor puede ir hasta allí.

Me sentí consternado.

—Pero soy el encargado de la limpieza, ¿Quién aseará allí, entonces?

El mayordomo se giró a verme como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuese muy obvia.

—Nos las arreglaremos —y, tras una pausa, añadió—: Si osas a subir a ese lugar sin previo consentimiento, estarás despedido.

Asentí rápidamente y, tras eso, avanzamos al exterior.

Tras el edificio había una piscina y un jardín repleto de flores de todo tipo, al que contemplé sintiendo una enorme admiración. El mayordomo me pidió que me encargara de podarlas de vez en cuando, y me encargara de los pesticidas y el césped. También había una cancha de tenis y una fuente con la estatua de una ninfa con el pecho desnudo que dejaba chorrear el agua desde su cántaro.

—Eso es todo —informó el mayordomo—. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

— ¿C-Cómo puedo dirigirme a usted? No sé su nombre.

—Soy Yakov Feltsman. Por favor, dirígete a mí solo como «Yakov», no estoy muy familiarizado con los honoríficos. He servido a los Nikiforov desde hace cincuenta y dos años, y continuaré haciéndolo hasta que muera.

Me sentí genuinamente impresionado por tal lealtad, pero no comenté nada.

—Entonces, ¿No utilizaré ninguna especie de uniforme? —inquirí pensando que no tenía ninguna vestimenta que pudiera servir para ese empleo.

Yakov dejó escapar un respingo, como si ese dato se le hubiera olvidado.

—Por supuesto. Sígueme.

Volví a andar tras sus pasos, y lo acompañé hasta una de las habitaciones. Depositó sobre mí una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color, y una corbata.

—En esta mansión, los empleados deben vestirse lo mejor posible sin importar el trabajo que hagan.

Asentí por enésima vez en el día, y tomé la indumentaria con ambas manos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no dejar caer nada al suelo.

Luego de algunas indicaciones más, Yakov dio por finalizado el reconocimiento, y me informó que comenzaría al día siguiente, a las seis de la mañana. Le recordé respecto a su ofrecimiento de acompañarme a la tienda más cercana en busca de provisiones, y así, tras retornar brevemente a mi hogar a dejar la vestimenta allí, fuimos juntos a un supermercado de lujo, cuya mercancía me dejó con la boca abierta y no únicamente por el precio de ésta, también porque había cosas que jamás había visto antes. Lo ayudé a cargar los objetos al carrito, y luego de pagar por todos ellos (No quiero hablar del precio total, todavía tengo pesadillas al respecto), retornamos juntos a la mansión. Se despidió de mí en el umbral de la puerta, y me marché sintiéndome más emocionado de lo que podría llegar jamás a sentirme.

Esa misma noche, llamé a mis padres informándoles acerca de mi día. Ellos no pudieron ocultar la felicidad y las lágrimas. Oí la voz temblorosa de mi madre desde el otro lado de la línea, ofreciéndome buena suerte, y tras ello, colgué.

Empecé a las seis, puntualmente. Saqué la basura, trapeé los pisos, aspiré las alfombras, sacudí las sábanas y desempolvé los objetos expuestos al aire. Al mediodía, Yakov me indicó que podía detenerme a almorzar. Una vez más, olvidé mencionar los palillos, así que debí comer empleando la cuchara, el tenedor y el cuchillo. Durante la tarde, me dediqué exclusivamente al patio. Arranqué a mano la mala hierba que estaba comenzando a crecer entre los rosales, podé algunos arbustos, y aboné las plantas. Limpié el agua de la piscina librándola de las hojas secas que habían comenzado a caer, y también me encargué de la pista de tenis. Al acabar, me sentía exhausto, me dolían los pies, y las palmas de mis manos se hallaban enrojecidas y ardían.

Yakov me informó que podía tomar un baño para sacarme el sudor de encima, y así lo hice. Al salir, hallé ropa limpia y seca, y sobre ella, algunos cuantos billetes de diez mil yenes. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, y lo llamé a gritos. Él debió pensar que algo malo estaba sucediendo conmigo, porque llegó corriendo y agitado.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Esto —señalé la ropa y el dinero—. ¿Por qué?

Yakov suspiró y frunció el ceño.

—Tener más de un cambio de ropa es esencial —afirmó—. En especial llevando a cabo labores que puedan requerir de una muda constante.

— ¿Y esto? —Tomé los billetes entre mis dedos y los agité al aire.

—El señor Viktor acostumbra a pagar diariamente a sus empleados, a diferencia de la tradicional paga mensual.

Me sentí incluso más impresionado y bajé la vista a todos los billetes que ahora estaban entre mis manos. Eso era más de lo que había esperado, y al pensar que cobraría la misma cantidad de forma diaria era más… Bueno, no sabía cómo tomármelo. Sonreí apenado y, entonces, Yakov volvió a hablar.

—También debo informar que el trabajo se realiza únicamente de lunes a viernes, y no pedimos horas extras, como ustedes, los japoneses, están acostumbrados. Éste es un hogar completamente ruso a pesar que esté en tierras niponas. Aquí rige la normativa empleada en Rusia, como estamos acostumbrados.

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

¡Ese trabajo era mejor de lo que podría llegar a esperar! (Incluso si acabara con las manos cubiertas de callos).

— ¡M-Muchas gracias! —En realidad, me sentía tan agradecido, que esas palabras quedaban cortas—. Bien, entonces me marcho. Hasta mañana, Yakov.

Yakov no sonrió, pero creo que vi una mueca en su rostro que podría considerarse como una sonrisa.

Abandoné el sitio con prisa (Quería ir a alguna tienda y comprar algo para cenar), pero tan pronto como bajé las escaleras, observé que un joven (un niño, probablemente) rubio de ojos verdes iba ingresando al vestíbulo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron brevemente, pero yo me sentía tan apresurado que ni siquiera saludé. De hecho, no tomé importancia alguna a ese pequeño suceso, y abandoné el recinto a zancadas.

A mitad de camino encontré un pequeño puesto de yakisoba, así que decidí gastar el primer billete de mi paga en una cena en ese sitio. Comí hasta el hartazgo, y bebí una lata de cerveza que me dejó un poco idiota, pero no lo suficiente para no ser consciente del camino hasta de vuelta a casa.

Durante el transcurso de los siguientes dos meses continué trabajando de la misma forma: Comenzando a las seis, dedicando mi mañana a la limpieza del interior del edificio, y a la tarde, al jardín. Siempre comía al mediodía, y aunque Nicolai no hablaba japonés, nos comenzamos a comunicar por señas. Por supuesto, no tuve una sola oportunidad para ver al señor Viktor. No lo pensaba en voz alta, pero… ¿No era muy poco sano pasar el día entero encerrado en una habitación? A veces hasta creía que su existencia era un mito, pero al enfrentar a las constantes visitas que recibía a diario, debía suponer que sí había alguien ocupando la tercera planta. El único al que recordaba —porque su visita era mucho más continua que la del resto— era a ese chico rubio de ojos verdes. Nunca hablamos personalmente, pero Yakov un día comentó que su nombre era Yuri. Por supuesto, no fui capaz de ocultar mi sorpresa: Yo también me llamo Yuuri.

Gracias al dinero que ganaba todos los días, fui capaz de comprarme una cocina, una heladera y algunos utensilios. También me compré una cama, aunque al estar ésta más cara que los demás, necesité comenzar a pagarla a cuotas. El resto de la casa, por supuesto, continuó tan vacío como el día en el que llegué, pero albergaba la férrea esperanza de que conseguiría amueblarla por completo. Poco a poco, sí, lo cual ocuparía mucho dinero y tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que el resultado valdría la pena. Y con ese anhelo me iba a dormir todas las noches.

Un día, para mi genuina sorpresa, el chico rubio llamado Yuri se dirigió a mí.

—Oye, tú.

Contemplé hacia todas direcciones, antes de caer en cuenta de que era yo a quien llamaba.

— ¿Disculpe? ¿Necesita algo? —inquirí mientras me acercaba con intención de lucir lo más cordial posible. El chico me observó con las manos puestas en la cintura.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Siempre veo que estás correteando de un lado a otro, pero nunca realmente me interesó saber quién eres —afirmó él con un tono tan arrogante, que sentí que los nervios volvían a apoderarse de mí—…Hasta ahora.

—S-Soy Katsuki Yuuri.

El muchacho abrió los ojos con aparente consternación.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es eso de que te llamas «Yuri»? —inquirió acercándose con los ojos entrecerrados. Por alguna razón me sentí intimidado, y retrocedí un paso sin percatarme.

—A-Así es… —farfullé y tragué saliva. No lo noté de inmediato, pero recé a los dioses porque perdonaran a mis padres por haberme dado el mismo nombre que ese chico. Éste me observó fijo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero creo que decidió restar importancia al dato, porque bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

—En cualquier caso, ¿Sabes jugar al tenis? —inquirió con impaciencia. Yo me apresuré a negar con la cabeza.

—Jamás he intentado hacerlo —admití. La posada de mis padres no tenía canchas deportivas o algún tipo de entretenimiento para los huéspedes, pero era famosa por sus baños termales. De esta forma, puedo decir que los deportes no se me dan muy bien que digamos.

El chico lucía impaciente. No dijo nada mientras parecía evaluarme con la mirada, y me sentí muy tenso. A pesar que era mucho más joven que yo, debía aceptar que tenía una presencia imponente que, quizás, se debía a su forma tan altanera de dirigirse a mí (Cosa de gente rica, imagino). Quise girar sobre mis talones y marcharme para proseguir con mis labores, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, una expresión triunfante se trazó sobre sus rasgos.

— ¡Entonces te enseñaré yo mismo! Vamos —hizo un gesto con la mano, requiriendo que lo siguiera a la cancha de tenis, pero no moví mis pies ni elaboré el ademán de ir tras sus pasos. Me contempló con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévete!

—No puedo —dije tan rápido que, por un momento, temí que fuera un cobarde—. Tengo muchas labores de limpieza que hacer, no puedo ignorar mi trabajo y salir a divertirme como si nada.

— ¡Bah! —exclamó él, despectivo—. Eso tiene fácil solución —tomó algo de aire, y llamó—: ¡Yakov!

El aludido se presentó a zancadas, llevando el semblante tan serio como siempre. Por favor, Yakov, ayúdame.

— ¿Diga, joven Yuri?

— ¿Puede venir conmigo? —Inquirió señalándome con el pulgar como si yo fuera una… cosa—. Quiero que juegue conmigo al tenis.

—Adelante —concedió Yakov, y sentí que mi alma caía a mis pies.

— ¡Pero Yakov! —decidí protestar—. ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer! Yo no puedo…

—Tómate unas horas de descanso, y luego prosigue. Tienes el resto de la tarde para hacerlo: El jardín se encuentra lo suficientemente impecable para que dediques mucho tiempo a él.

Farfullé algo en voz baja e ignoré la expresión triunfante del rostro del chico. No tuve más alternativa de conceder sus caprichos, y abandoné el edificio rumbo a la cancha de tenis, fiel seguidor a sus pasos. Sobre la mesa de jardín se encontraban las raquetas y algunas bolas amarillas. Él me arrojó una de las raquetas, la cual atrapé al aire, y sujetó la otra en conjunto con una de las muchas bolas, y avanzó hasta quedar a un lado de la red.

—Colócate allí —me indicó señalando el otro extremo, y obedecí arrastrando los pies—. ¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de tenis? —Interrogó mientras picaba la bola, y asentí con torpeza—. Bien, entonces supongo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer, más o menos. En cualquier caso, arrojaré esta bola con la raqueta hacia tu lado, y tú debes hacer lo posible por devolvérmela e impedir que ésta caiga de tu lado de la cancha o toque la red. Te advierto que necesitarás correr mucho —informó. Volví a asentir con la cabeza. Ya sabía un poco como iba la cosa, pero incluso así me veía incapaz de conseguir alguna hazaña… ¿Acaso dije que los deportes se me dan muy mal? Alguna vez me dediqué al patinaje artístico, pero tras una crisis de depresión subí de peso, y me vi imposibilitado de volver a practicarlo. En resumen: Creía que esta práctica de tenis sería un completo fracaso, y no lograría ninguna hazaña.

Él arrojó la pelota hacia el aire, y tan pronto como bajó, dio un fuerte golpe con la raqueta. La bola se dirigió a tal velocidad que fui incapaz de verla y, así, concedí el primer punto a mi rival que, a pesar de haberlo logrado, no lucía muy satisfecho con esa victoria tan fácil.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Muévete! —ordenó. Tardé un par de segundos, pero finalmente asentí con torpeza y fui en busca de la bola.

Luego de retornar a mi lado de la red, hice lo posible por imitarlo al intentar dar a la bola con la raqueta, pero abaniqué muy tarde. Lo intenté de nuevo, y esta vez conseguí darle a la bola, pero no con tanta fuerza como supuse: Ésta cayó patéticamente de mi lado de la cancha. Al levantar la mirada, descubrí que el chico me veía con hastío. ¡No podía evitarlo! Se lo advertí, ¿No? ¡Nunca antes había jugado al tenis! ¿De verdad creía que, con simples indicaciones, yo conseguiría convertirme en el jugador del siglo? En cualquier caso, decidí volver a intentarlo (Dicen que la tercera es la vencida), y para mi fortuna, esta vez la bola sí consiguió pasar por encima de la red y alcanzar el lado de mi oponente, quien la rechazó con una facilidad que me dejó asombrado.

— ¡Muy predecible! ¡Vamos!

Corrí hacia la bola, e hice lo posible por rechazarla, pero al tocarla con la raqueta, no empleé tanta fuerza, y la bola volvió a caer de mi lado de la red. No pude dejar de sentirme patético y humillado. Si veía que era tan malo en eso, ¿Por qué no me dejaba ir en paz? Pero mi oponente no parecía tener ganas de dejarme ir tan pronto. Así pues, piqué la bola y abaniqué con todas mis fuerzas, descargando mi frustración, y para mi sorpresa, mi oponente no previó el movimiento, y conseguí el primer punto a mi favor. Una sonrisa se apropió de sus labios.

—Nada mal —dijo mientras iba en busca del objeto—. Sigue así, y no me defraudes.

Asentí con torpeza a pesar que estaba enteramente seguro de que no volvería a repetir algo así en todo el día.

Tenía razón.

Tras una aplastante victoria de mi oponente, acabamos de jugar al mediodía, cuando Yakov se acercó y nos anunció que la comida se encontraba lista. Abandonamos la cancha así como los objetos necesarios, y nos encaminamos al comedor. Yo estaba acostumbrado a comer en la cocina, pero Yakov nos pidió que comiéramos en el comedor. Al principio me negué: Yo ya no era un invitado, y tal privilegio debía concederlo únicamente a éstos, pero Yakov afirmó que eran órdenes del señor Viktor. Supongo que la expresión consternada sobre mi cara era muy obvia, porque Yakov añadió:

—Nada de protestas.

Así, los tres juntos (Yuri, Yakov y yo) comimos juntos y en silencio.

Yuri se marchó al acabar la comida con la promesa de que retornaría al día siguiente, pero antes de abandonar la habitación, se giró hacia mí y me apuntó con el dedo.

—Mañana jugaremos de nuevo. Tienes el permiso de Yakov.

Y se marchó, así de simple.

Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de oponerme.

Como era de esperarse, al día siguiente volví a jugar contra él. De milagro, conseguí robar más de tres puntos y, para mi sorpresa, en lugar de lucir frustrado por haber perdido esos puntos, mi oponente parecía estar disfrutándolo.

—Poco a poco te estás convirtiendo en un reto, eso me agrada —afirmó con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa socarrona.

—G-Gracias, señor.

— ¡No me llames «señor»! —replicó con expresión hastiada—. Me llamo Yuri. Dime «Yuri».

Asentí e iba a emitir su nombre, pero acabé trabándome la lengua y, en lugar de un «Yuri», dije:

—Yurio.

El chico se mostró visiblemente consternado y, tras una pausa de algunos segundos, el enfado se apropió de su expresión.

— ¡Es «Yuri»! Y-U-R-I

—Yurio —insistí sintiéndome divertido ante su reacción. Además, llamarlo de la misma manera que mi mismo nombre se me hacía raro. Por eso, denominarlo «Yurio» me pareció buena idea… Hasta que bordeó la red, se acercó a mí, y me propinó una patada en la pierna. Pero, en lugar de quejarme por el dolor, comencé a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué rayos es tan gracioso?

Pero no podía dejar de reír. Oh, cielos, ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

Yakov se acercó a nosotros, entonces, y nos anunció que la comida estaba lista.

Nos dirigimos al comedor pero, para mi sorpresa, solo había dos platos aguardando sobre la mesa.

—Yo no los acompañaré el día de hoy —anunció Yakov—. Coman sin mí.

— ¿Por qué? —indagó Yurio arqueando las cejas.

—Debo ir a un sitio por órdenes del señor Viktor —informó.

— ¿Eso significa que no vas a comer? —pregunté, alterado.

—No te preocupes por eso —Yakov trató de restarle importancia mientras vestía un abrigo—. Es muy probable que me detenga en algún restaurante.

No dijo nada más que un simple «Nos vemos más tarde», y partió. Yo lo seguí con la mirada hasta que lo perdí de vista y, entonces, decidí centrarme en la comida. Yurio lucía preocupado, pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

Entonces, no sé cómo ni por qué, pensé que ésa sería la oportunidad perfecta para saber más cosas acerca del señor Viktor. Nunca lo había visto en persona, y gracias a todas las cosas que decían acerca de él, me sentía curioso. Así que, ¿Quién mejor que Yurio para ofrecerme la información que buscaba? Bueno, no es que confiaba en que él me aclarara todas las dudas que tenía (Algo me decía que tampoco sería muy fácil sonsacarle muchos datos), pero al menos algo, _un poco_ sobre Viktor… Me haría sentir que no estaba trabajando para un ente imaginario. Bueno, sabía que no podía ser _tan_ imaginario (Las miles de visitas que recibía semanalmente, y que eran capaces de subir al tercer piso, era prueba de ello), pero incluso así… Nunca haberlo visto se me antojaba extraño.

—No sé si pueda preguntar esto, pero, ¿Sabes por qué el señor Viktor no quiere verme? Es decir, desde el primer día que he estado aquí, jamás pude verlo. Se encierra todo el día en el tercer piso, y yo tengo prohibido ir allí.

Una sonrisa ladina se apropió de los labios de Yurio.

— ¡Por supuesto que no podrías verlo! Tú no eres digno siquiera de estar en su presencia —dijo con un tono que me resultó excesivamente irritante—. Solo aquellos que demuestran ser dignos tienen la oportunidad de verlo.

Intenté ignorar su tono burlón, y decidí continuar indagando.

—Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer yo para probar que soy digno? ¿Qué hiciste tú?

Yurio se encogió de hombros y decidió probar un bocado antes de responderme.

—Él y mi abuelo son amigos muy cercanos. La verdad es que lo he conocido desde que tengo memoria.

Arqueé las cejas. Bueno, eso resultaba ser más decepcionante de lo que habría imaginado.

—Entonces, ¿Qué eres de Viktor? ¿Una especie de amante ilegal?

Yurio se atragantó con la sopa y tosió escandalosamente. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín, se puso de pie y me agarró del cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Eso nunca! ¡Jamás! ¡Antes preferiría estar enterrado diez metros bajo el suelo! —me zarandeó un poco, y yo tuve que librar una batalla en contra de su agarre para soltarme.

—Calma, calma, que no lo decía en serio.

Yurio volvió a tomar asiento, enfurruñado.

—Es… mi maestro de piano. Me lo debe —musitó—. Es como un padre para mí, pero además de las lecciones de piano, nunca quiere pasar el tiempo conmigo. Siempre estoy pidiéndole que juegue al tenis conmigo, pero se excusa y se centra en las miles de llamadas que recibe a diario. ¡No es justo!

Me sentí genuinamente impresionado. Ésa era más información de la que esperaba recibir, así que supuse que Yurio tan solo deseaba desahogarse un poco de su mala fortuna. Eso, quizás, me convenció un poco para admitir que Viktor realmente existía, y que estaba presente en el tercer piso de la mansión.

—Nunca lo he visto salir —dije, con la esperanza de aclarar una de mis más grandes dudas—, y tampoco se me permite ingresar a limpiar. ¿No crees que es muy poco saludable estar encerrado todo el día?

Yurio se encogió de hombros, con una clara muestra de desinterés.

—Supongo que saldrá de noche, cuando nadie puede verlo.

—Pero, ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¡Realmente no lo entiendo!

Yurio desvió la mirada, y supe entonces que quizás estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

—Calla y come —ordenó—. La sopa se enfría.

Supe entonces que el interrogatorio había culminado.

Los meses transcurrieron sin más alteraciones. Cuando menos lo imaginé, ya había cumplido los seis meses trabajando para el señor Viktor (A quien nunca pude ver). Gracias a la excesiva cantidad de dinero que ganaba a diario, fui capaz de amoblar mi humilde hogar a excepción de las dos habitaciones de sobra que se hallaban en la primera planta. Por fin fui capaz de dormir cómodamente, y cocinar para mí como Dios mandaba. Llamaba a mis padres a diario, y les informaba acerca de mi progreso. Aunque a veces me pedían que retornara a Hasetsu, otras ocasiones no podían dejar de admitir lo orgullosos que se sentían respecto a mí. Siempre intenté hacerles saber que era muy feliz en Tokio, y que haber venido aquí era la mejor decisión que había hecho en mi vida.

Luego de que Yurio insinuó que Viktor podría salir durante las noches, a veces hacía lo posible por escabullirme y espiar. En algunas ocasiones vi que uno de los coches de la mansión la abandonaba, pero debido a la oscuridad no era capaz de ver mucho. Bueno, al menos uno de los misterios acerca de Viktor, uno muy pequeño, era aclarado de esa manera.

Ahora, mis tareas de limpieza se habían trasladado por las tardes. Yurio llegaba a las siete, subía a la tercera planta, y bajaba de vuelta a las nueve. Entonces él y yo íbamos a jugar tenis hasta llegada la hora del almuerzo. Quizás suene presuntuoso de mi parte decir esto, pero me volví muy bueno en el tenis. Me convertí en un reto para Yurio, algo que él parecía disfrutar mucho. Nos volvimos un poco cercanos y, aunque nunca quería hablar respecto a Viktor, a veces me hablaba acerca de sí mismo, o al contrario, yo hablaba con él sobre mí mismo. De esta forma comencé a disfrutar de su compañía incluso con el carácter tan difícil del que era dueño.

Uno de esos tantos días, cuando me disponía a prepararme para jugar con él, Yakov se acercó a mí apresurado y con una expresión que denotaba problemas.

— ¡Yuuri! ¡Katsuki Yuuri! —llamó.

—Aquí estoy, ¿Qué sucede, Yakov?

—Es Nicolai, está indispuesto. Lo acompañaré al hospital —informó con prisa, y me alteré—. ¿Podrías encargarte del almuerzo? No necesita ser algo muy complicado. Solo… algo que baste para que sacie el apetito del señor Viktor.

Me quedé paralizado. Miles de preguntas afloraron en mi mente, pero no fui capaz de emitir alguna, y cuando logré emitir un vocablo, Yakov ya se había marchado presuroso. Yurio se acercó a mí y apoyó la mano sobre mi hombro.

—Te ayudaré —informó—. Quizás no sea un chef, pero me sé lo básico, como picar verduras y ese tipo de cosas.

Sonreí y quise darle mis «gracias», pero todavía me encontraba tan consternado que no pude decir nada.

Nos encaminamos a la cocina, y fue entonces cuando la desesperación me consumió. ¿Qué debía hacer? Es decir, no es como si yo no supiera cocinar (Lo había hecho muchas veces en la posada de mis padres), el problema radicaba en que yo solo sabía preparar comida japonesa, y los platillos de Nicolai eran típicos de Rusia, siempre. Busqué desesperado algún libro de recetas, pero solo hallé un manual sobre cómo emplear la cocina a inducción. Caí de rodillas, desesperado, ante la mirada divertida de Yurio.

— ¿Qué ocurre? No me dirás que no has cocinado en tu vida.

Intenté ignorar su tono burlón y negué con la cabeza.

—Solo sé preparar platillos típicos de Japón, no sé si pueda…

—Entonces levanta y hazlo —Yurio me propinó una patada no muy fuerte con el fin de alentarme a ponerme de pie—. No creo que a Viktor le importe un cambio súbito de menú.

Eso no me tranquilizó.

—No quiero arriesgarme —admití—. Si está acostumbrado a los platillos rusos, es muy probable que la comida japonesa no sea de su agrado.

Yurio se cruzó de brazos y me observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Para tu información, Viktor es una persona que ha viajado alrededor del mundo y ha probado platillos de todos los continentes, así que tu temor es ridículo. Anda, cocina. Si no le gusta lo que preparas solo por ser un platillo japonés, yo mismo me encargaré de halar su oreja como castigo.

Contemplé a Yurio, quien lucía determinado y decidido, y tragué saliva. Mis manos temblaban, y mis rodillas también. Me puse de pie con dificultad y traté de pensar rápido. Una imagen vino a mi cabeza y, presa de una repentina valentía, ordené:

—Revisa si hay cerdo. Lo necesitaremos.

Yurio sonrió con satisfacción y, así, nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Contemplamos nuestro trabajo con los ojos brillosos: Tres tazones de cerdo marinado con arroz, cuya apariencia era tan apetitosa que me vi tentado de comerlo allí mismo. Me sentí victorioso, hasta que entonces recordé un pequeño detalle: Esa comida se consumía con palillos. ¿Habría palillos en alguna parte? Yurio pareció reparar en mi expresión, porque me codeó.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Sabes si hay palillos por aquí? —inquirí—. No estoy seguro de si…

Yurio se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué más da? No hay nada que tenedores y cuchillos no solucionen.

—Pero es un plato japonés —repuse—. Se disfruta mejor con palillos.

— ¡No seas llorica! —Yurio se acercó al cajón de los cubiertos, y extrajo uno de los tantos tenedores y cuchillos que allí había—. Llevaré uno a Viktor. Regresaré en un momento.

No tuve tiempo para protestar, pues él ya se había marchado con los utensilios y el tazón de cerdo. Suspiré con pesadez y llevé los dos tazones restantes a la mesa del comedor. Decidí abandonar la mansión por unos momentos, y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta mi hogar. Tenía algunos palillos de madera desechables que compré en un konbini, los cuales tomé entre mis dedos y retorné lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron. Por un instante me sentí estúpido por no haberlo recordado antes, pero entonces reparé que sería mejor así: ¿Ofrecerle a Viktor unos palillos desechables? ¡Qué falta más grande de respeto! Al menos para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a almorzar en platos de cerámica que debían valer una fortuna, y utensilios de plata.

Llegué en el momento justo en que Yurio bajaba las escaleras, y sentí el pecho oprimido.

— ¿Qué dijo? —inquirí. Él se encogió de hombros.

—No me quedé el tiempo suficiente para conocer su veredicto —admitió. Me contempló con consternación—. ¿Por qué luces así?

Elevé los palillos por encima de mi cabeza para hacérselo saber, y sonreí.

—Quizás Viktor no tenga la oportunidad de comer con palillos, pero no permitiré que tú te escapes de mí.

Percibí que las mejillas de Yurio se coloreaban un poco.

—Idiota —lo oí musitar.

Sonreí y nos dirigimos al comedor. Tras ofrecer uno de los palillos a Yurio, me centré en la comida que me aguardaba, ¡Había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había probado _katsudon_! ¡Y me había quedado buenísimo! Levanté la mirada y esperé al veredicto de mi compañero. Él reparó en la insistencia de mi mirada, así que desvió la vista, y lo oí mascullar por lo bajo:

—Es… delicioso.

Mi expresión se tornó triunfante.

— ¿Es la primera vez que comes algo así?

Yurio asintió con la cabeza sin mencionar palabra, y me sentí mucho más feliz que antes.

¡Todo había resultado ser un éxito!

Al acabar de comer, decidí que yo me encargaría de lavar todo lo que estaba sucio, y Yurio anunció que retiraría el tazón de la habitación de Viktor. Me dirigí a la cocina y empecé con mi labor. Yurio no tardó en retornar con los utensilios, los cuales depositó al lado de toda la serie de elementos que necesitaban ser lavados, y me observó con una sonrisa suficiente.

—Viktor ha estado encantado —anunció con una sonrisa que consideré encantadora—. Ahora se encuentra muy ocupado, pero quiere que mañana subas a verlo a primera hora.

Me quedé sin habla.

— ¿Estás —vacilé— hablando en serio?

— ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así? —Yurio frunció el ceño—. ¡Sonríe, maldita sea! ¡Finalmente te has convertido en alguien digno de verlo!

No sabía cómo sentirme.

No, realmente no lo sabía, así que tragué saliva y asentí secamente.

—Vale, gracias.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? Idiota.

Me encogí de hombros y continué con mi labor.

—Es solo que… es muy repentino. No lo esperaba —me excusé sin verlo a los ojos—. Por supuesto que estoy feliz, solo estoy en shock.

Yurio no respondió nada, y yo no lo vi.

—Es hora de que me vaya —anunció tras una larga pausa—. Nos vemos después _, tazón de cerdo_.

Fijé mi mirada en él, quien me sacó la lengua, y se marchó.

No pude evitar sonreír yo también.

Al día siguiente llegué a la mansión tambaleándome a causa de los nervios, y Yakov me recibió con una expresión preocupada.

—Nicolai tuvo que ser intervenido quirúrgicamente —anunció—. Sufrió de apendicitis.

—Oh… —no supe qué más decir—. Espero que se recupere —conseguí finalmente enunciar, y Yakov asintió con la cabeza.

—Por cierto, el señor Viktor me informó que te esperaría en su despacho —anunció, lo cual no menguó mis nervios—. Adelante.

Subí las escaleras sintiéndome peor con cada escalón que ascendía. Me sentí extraño cuando alcancé el tercer piso. Según Yurio me había informado, su despacho estaba al fondo del pasillo, así que caminé hacia esa dirección sintiéndome patético y estúpido. No sabía realmente qué esperar, y los nervios seguían allí presentes haciendo compañía a un temor que acrecentaba su tamaño con cada segundo que transcurría. Me detuve frente a las puertas, en las que estaban talladas escenas de mitos griegos, y llamé. Una voz masculina me indicó que ingresara con un «Puedes pasar», y me adentré creyendo que todo mi cuerpo estaba convertido en gelatina.

Examiné el despacho con una sola mirada. Había estantes con libros por doquier, y otro más cargado con carpetas de diferentes tipos. Algunos teléfonos reposaban sobre un mueble (No pude dejar de preguntarme para qué necesitaba tantos). Había dos o tres estatuas de mármol, macetas con bonsái y un imponente escritorio se situaba justo en el centro, cargado con papeles, un globo terráqueo y un lapicero. Junto a la ventana, a la que le habían corrido las cortinas, se hallaba una persona observando el paisaje a través del cristal. Avancé con cautela y, cuando estuve a una distancia que consideré apropiada, decidí saludar. Mi propia voz se oyó temblorosa.

—M-Muy buenos días, señor. Me informaron que el señor Viktor deseaba verme.

El hombre giró con las manos situadas tras la espalda, y me contempló con sus ojos azules y penetrantes. ¿Viktor era él? Lucía más joven de lo que habría imaginado y, además, su rostro me parecía vagamente familiar.

—Así es, fui yo quien te mandó llamar —se acercó a mí y me estrechó la mano con entusiasmo, mismo entusiasmo que no supe cómo corresponder—. Soy Viktor Nikiforov, dueño de esta mansión —Me apresuré a hacer una reverencia, quizás algo exagerada, pero comprenderán que no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación. Me sentía muy pasmado, quizás demasiado. Él rio con amabilidad—. No necesitas agachar la cabeza ante mí, solo soy una persona, no un Dios al que hay que reverenciar. Anda, levanta la cabeza. Llámame «Viktor». Los honoríficos no son de mi agrado.

Balbuceé cosas que ni siquiera yo alcancé a comprender y me apresuré a enderezar la espalda.

— ¿Necesita algo, seño— _Digo_ , Viktor?

Viktor no respondió de inmediato. Caminó en silencio hasta tomar asiento tras el escritorio, y entrelazó las manos por encima de la superficie.

—Te he estado observando desde algún tiempo —afirmó—. Siempre has estado correteando de un lado a otro, pareces dedicarte con cierta pasión al jardín (Aunque debo admitir que mis rosas jamás han estado más bellas), y el pequeño Yuri parece haberte tomado cariño —sonrió con amabilidad al enunciar lo último—. Desde que llegaste a esta mansión, sentí que _algo_ había cambiado. Hasta Yakov se comporta menos huraño conmigo y me regaña menos. Así que, debo preguntar, ¿Quién eres, en realidad?

Me sentí consternado por su repentina pregunta, y respondí atropelladamente.

—Soy Katsuki Yuuri, señ— Viktor.

—Eso ya lo sé —hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia a ese asunto—. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿Cuál es tu papel en todo esto? ¿Quién eras antes de venir aquí? ¿Sabes de magia o cosas así?

—No… ¡No! —Me apresuré a negar con la cabeza—. Antes de venir aquí, trabajé en la posada de mis padres, en Hasetsu. Hacía todo tipo de labores: Desde recepcionista, hasta cocinero. Aprendí todo lo que sé allí.

Viktor arqueó las cejas, sorprendentemente interesado en mi historia.

— ¿Y qué trae a semejante criatura aquí, a Tokio? ¿Se habrá cansado de sus labores en la posada de una prefectura situada a miles de kilómetros?

Volví a negar con la cabeza, y esta vez relaté mi historia con la casa que había adquirido gracias a mi primo. Rio cuando narré mi aventura al llegar a Tokio, pero puso una expresión extraña cuando recordé que había despertado en esta mansión luego de haber perdido el conocimiento frente a ella. Agradecí mil veces la oportunidad que me había dado de trabajar allí, y expresé mi felicidad y comodidad con el empleo. Eso bastó para que la expresión de Viktor se suavizara y reflejara amabilidad.

—No necesitas agradecer nada. Si lo haces, agradécelo a Yakov, pues fue él quien te contrató, no yo. ¡Ah! No malinterpretes mis palabras. La verdad es que creo que ha hecho una excelente elección: Has probado en más de una ocasión ser confiable a diferencia de tus antecesores. Por este motivo, soy yo el que debe agradecerte —fue su turno de inclinar la cabeza, y yo me alarmé.

— ¡N-No es necesario…!

—Por supuesto que lo es —Viktor apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de su silla, y llevó las manos tras la cabeza—. Me has hablado de ti, así que supongo que es momento de que tú también me conozcas. Puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta, y la responderé con honestidad, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Por supuesto, solo podrás hacer una, así que escoge bien —mi expresión confusa debió haberlo alertado, porque añadió—: No quiero convertirme en un jefe para ti, sino un amigo, un compañero, un líder tal vez, y quiero disipar cualquier mal rumor hacia mi persona que probablemente (Y seguramente has) escuchado.

—Oh, bueno… —vacilé. En realidad existían miles de cosas que deseaba preguntar, pero como solo me permitiría hacer una, me decanté por la siguiente—: Alguien como usted… ¿Qué hace en Japón? Es decir, por todo lo que he visto, he llegado a la conclusión de que usted realmente extraña a su país, Rusia. Y, sin embargo, está aquí, en Japón.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio. Viktor parecía pasmado por la pregunta que acababa de elaborar, y noté que estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo. Entonces sentí cierta inquietud revolver mi estómago. ¿Había escogido una mala pregunta? ¿Había tocado un asunto muy delicado? Pero de un momento a otro, él suspiró y volvió a reclinarse en su asiento.

—He venido hasta aquí por una mujer: Mi exesposa.

Arqueé las cejas.

¿Una… mujer? _Qué simple_.

Estaba mintiendo. Todo indicaba que lo hacía.

— ¿Su exesposa? —mi tono de voz no se oyó muy convencido. Él asintió en respuesta.

—Su nombre es Mila Babicheva —y, tras un segundo de vacilación, agregó con curiosidad—. No habrás oído acerca de ella antes ¿No? —negué con la cabeza, y me sorprendí al observar su expresión decepcionada—. Supongo que era mucho esperar. Sería demasiada coincidencia si así fuera —volvió a ponerse de pie, y retornó junto a la ventana—. He llegado a Japón hace tres años, y no he dejado de enviar agentes en su búsqueda. La última pista que había recibido es que se había instalado en Japón.

No estaba seguro acerca de si continuar con las preguntas respecto al tema, después de todo él me había indicado que podría hacer una sola pregunta, pero aun así me atreví a hacerlo.

— ¿No ha pensado que esa pista podría ser falsa? O… ¿Y si ya se ha marchado de Japón?

—Yo también pensé lo mismo —respondió Viktor sin mirarme, y me sentí aliviado de que no me hubiera reprochado haber preguntado—, pero hace poco, uno de mis agentes aseguró haber encontrado un rastro seguro que me podría llevar hasta ella. Está tan cerca, puedo sentirlo, pero de alguna manera tengo miedo.

— ¿Miedo de qué, V-Viktor? —tragué saliva.

—De muchas cosas: Miedo a que ella ya no sea la misma, a que algo salga mal, a… tantas cosas que ya ni las recuerdo —se giró y volvió a verme—. Pero entonces pensé en un plan infalible. ¿Qué te parecería una fiesta, Yuuri?

Me sobresalté. ¿Una fiesta? ¿Para qué?

—N-No lo sé…

—Haré una fiesta lo suficientemente grande para que pasemos desapercibidos entre la multitud, entonces ella ya no necesitará continuar ocultándose.

— ¿Y usted tampoco?

Viktor no respondió. Se acercó y colocó ambas manos sobre mis hombros y me vio a los ojos.

—La fiesta será el fin de semana. He contratado al personal que se encargará de los preparativos por esa ocasión, así que tú estarás libre y podrás disfrutar de la fiesta a tus anchas. Así, amigo mío, ve preparando tu mejores galas, porque esa noche será inolvidable.

Me quedé sin habla. Esperen, paren el carro. Yo… ¿En una fiesta? Jamás había ido a una, al menos no a una elegante, y no sabía qué hacer.

—N-no tengo la ropa para esa clase de ocasión —admití en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo? —a juzgar por la expresión de Viktor, éste creía que yo estaba bromeando.

Me aparté y asentí.

—Jamás había ido a una fiesta de gala y… yo no tengo nada que ponerme.

— ¡Eso hay que solucionarlo de inmediato! —Fue a buscar algo en uno de los cajones del escritorio, y extrajo tres tarjetas de crédito—. Baja de inmediato, y si encuentras al pequeño Yuri, pídele que nos acompañe. Tenemos compras que hacer.

No tuve la oportunidad de objetar.

Más pronto de lo que imaginaba, Viktor, Yuri y yo estábamos en el interior de un coche deportivo, conduciendo a gran velocidad para ir a comprar algunos trajes para la fiesta. No sería un problema si el velocímetro no indicara que alcanzamos los ciento diez kilómetros por hora. A Viktor no parecía preocuparle, de hecho, lucía muy divertido. Yo, que estaba sentado en el asiento al lado del de conductor, me aferraba con lo que estuviéramos al alcance. No podía ver a Yurio desde allí, pero él también parecía estar despreocupado con esa situación.

— ¡No tan fuerte! —rogué—. ¡Nos meteremos en problemas!

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Viktor, risueño—. Todos los oficiales de tránsito son mis amigos.

No sabía si lo decía a modo de broma, si comentaba la verdad, o era una excusa inventada, pero no me sentí más tranquilo.

Cuando el coche finalmente aparcó en un estacionamiento situado en el distrito comercial, bajé sintiéndome mareado y con enormes ganas de vomitar. Yurio me observó con una sonrisa burlona, pero preferí ignorarlo. Viktor, en cambio, lucía entusiasta.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos muchos sitios que visitar y muchas compras que hacer! —exclamó. Yo sonreí sin poder dejar de sentir que parte de su alegría me resultaba contagiosa, y entre los tres abandonamos el estacionamiento y nos encaminamos hacia las tiendas.

Nos detuvimos a contemplar varios escaparates, pero ninguno parecía llamar la atención de Viktor. Nos detuvimos en una cafetería a comprar algunas donas, las cuales Viktor comió a medida que caminaba, ganándose miradas de parte de los transeúntes con los que nos cruzábamos.

—Me duelen los pies —se quejó Yurio no mucho después, aunque estaba claro que mentía—. ¿No podemos meternos a alguna tienda cualquiera y ver lo que ofrecen?

Viktor lo ignoró, y continuamos caminando por algunas calles más, hasta que él finalmente se detuvo frente a un escaparate, sonrió, y nos indicó que lo siguiéramos. Dentro había una colección inmensa de trajes preciosos que jamás había visto en mi vida. Viktor conversó con el hombre que estaba a cargo, aunque no escuché su plática, solo noté que nos señalaba a Yurio y a mí, y un rato después, el hombre nos indicó que lo siguiéramos.

—Espera, ¿Yo también? —Yurio lucía estupefacto—. ¡No necesito de ningún traje! ¡Tengo bastantes!

Viktor se situó tras él y lo empujó en dirección a una sección de trajes para adolescentes. Los dos comenzaron a hablar en ruso rápidamente, así que no fui capaz de enterarme acerca del tema de conversación que empleaban. Solo noté, por el rabillo del ojo, que Yurio estaba tan rojo que despedía humo por las orejas. Debí haberme distraído demasiado, porque el encargado de la tienda tocó mi hombro, y me giré a verlo.

— ¿Tiene alguna preferencia, caballero? —Cuestionó y mi expresión debió haber demostrado que no comprendía a qué se refería, porque entonces añadió—: Tenemos trajes franceses, italianos, americanos…

—Uh… —dudé—. N-No tengo preferencia alguna. ¿Puede mostrarme los que tiene… según mi talle?

El encargado me examinó, me tomó algunas medidas, y luego pidió que lo siguiera. Me mostró algunos trajes y, aunque se veían muy bonitos, no eran de mi agrado del todo. Pensé que quizás solo era un problema mío, porque nunca había vestido algo tan elegante, así que, con una voz un poco más suplicante de lo que pretendía, pedí ayuda a Viktor, quien no tardó en aparecer.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió.

Señalé los trajes que el encargado me había mostrado, y Viktor negó con la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y contempló todos los que allí había. Tras meditarlo por un rato, finalmente tuvo a mano varios trajes que lucían mucho mejor que los que el encargado me había ofrecido.

—Y también añade ésta —pidió situando una corbata color miel por encima de todo—. Ahora ve a escoger el que más te guste —indicó depositando todo en mis manos—. Debo encargarme del pequeño Yuri.

Asentí con la cabeza y me metí a uno de los probadores.

El traje escogido por Viktor me quedaba perfecto. Era de color gris oscuro, y la corbata que él había escogido quedaba perfecta. Me ajusté las gafas y sonreí satisfecho. Oí entonces la voz de Viktor llamándome desde el otro lado.

— ¿Cómo te ha quedado todo?

Abandoné el probador con una sonrisa tímida, y Viktor asintió indicando que le agradaba mi aspecto. A su lado estaba Yurio, quien vestía un traje color crema con una corbata verde que hacía juego con sus ojos. Él no me miraba: Estaba muy ocupado intentando anudarse la corbata. Sonreí y me acerqué a él. Aparté sus manos y, con mucha paciencia, lo ayudé a anudársela correctamente. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, las mejillas de él se colorearon un poco, pero no pude decir nada porque Viktor me ordenó que probara algunos calzados.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde probándonos trajes y zapatos. Al final, incluso Viktor llevó algunos. Yurio no lucía muy feliz, de hecho estuvo enfurruñado en el asiento de atrás durante todo el trayecto y no mencionó una sola palabra. Al retornar a la mansión, Viktor subió rápidamente al tercer piso, encargándonos a Yurio y a mí de llevar algunos pastelillos a Yakov para que éste los disfrutara desde que Nicolai estaba indispuesto.

El fin de semana, vestí mi traje gris y la corbata escogida por Viktor, y me encaminé a la mansión. Los portones estaban abiertos de par en par, y una cantidad inmensa de personas se adentraban vistiendo trajes de lujo. No imaginé que tantas personas estarían invitadas. Es decir, sabía que Viktor conocía a mucha gente, pero todos los que estaban presentándose eran incluso tres veces más de lo que esperaba. En el fondo deseé que mis padres y mi hermana estuvieran allí, sería la primera vez que pisarían una fiesta de ese estilo, pero sabía que, aun si los hubiese invitado, éstos rechazarían la propuesta informándome que estarían muy ocupados con la posada. Suspiré resignado, y avancé hacia el interior de la mansión, pero una repentina patada en mis piernas casi ocasionó que perdiera el equilibrio.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —la voz malhumorada de Yurio llegó a mis oídos. Vestía el traje color crema, aunque había optado por una corbata rosa al final.

— ¡Yurio!

— ¡Que es «Yuri»!

No repliqué. Solo sonreí, y él enmudeció, pero decidió seguirme de cerca, aparentemente enfurruñado.

Yakov nos dio la bienvenida, y nos mencionó que Viktor se hallaba ocupado con algunas llamadas, así que no podría reunirse con nosotros. Nos pidió, entonces, que disfrutáramos de la fiesta y, tras esa simple indicación, se marchó a dar la bienvenida a los invitados.

—Al parecer, estaremos solos en medio de toda esta muchedumbre —comenté a Yurio—. ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por ahí?

—De acuerdo, te acompañaré —Yurio se cruzó de brazos—, pero solo porque has puesto ojos de borrego.

Reí en voz baja, y caminamos alrededor del vestíbulo.

La música que sonaba estaba plagada de artistas americanos, y aunque yo no era muy fan, descubrí que cada melodía que sonaba era muy atrapante.

Yurio me arrastró del brazo al centro de la pista, y me pidió que bailara con él. Arqueé las cejas.

— ¿No te molesta que yo también sea un hombre?

— ¿Crees que, con toda esta gente aquí bailando, eso importará? —fue su réplica.

Me encogí de hombros dándole la razón, y nos divertimos un rato moviéndonos al ritmo de cada canción que se escuchaba en el salón. Nunca había visto a Yurio tan feliz. Cada una de sus sonrisas resultaba más encantadora que la anterior, y pronto me vi zambullido en un mar de emociones nunca antes descritas. Sus dedos se cerraban en torno a los míos, manteniéndome cerca el mayor tiempo posible, aunque yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de apartarme. Me sentía en las nubes.

Cuando nos sentimos agotados, y la música empezó a ser molesta, fuimos a buscar bebidas con las que refrescarnos, pero mientras bebíamos un poco de ponche, no pudimos apartar nuestras miradas de una de las invitadas recién llegadas, que estaba escoltada por varios hombres vestidos de negro en su totalidad. Observamos que Yakov la recibía y que, luego, se apresuraba a subir las escaleras. Yurio y yo nos lanzamos miradas de complicidad, y decidimos seguirlos de cerca, pero uno de los hombres de negro nos impidió el paso y soltó algo en ruso. Yurio replicó en el mismo idioma pero no tuvo éxito. Bufó con enojo y me indicó por gestos a que lo acompañara al jardín.

El sitio estaba también plagado de invitados, así que tuvimos que dirigirnos más al exterior, allá donde los setos se convertían en el límite de la mansión, y Yurio se apoyó contra el tronco de uno de los árboles.

—Estoy seguro de que esa mujer era Mila Babicheva —dijo.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

— ¿En serio?

—La conocí cuando era muy pequeño. Nunca podría olvidar su cabello rojo —aseguró. Se cruzó de brazos y me observó—. Así que Viktor te ha contado acerca de su exmujer ¿No?

Asentí y ofrecí un breve relato de lo que Viktor había mencionado. Yurio asintió confirmando mis palabras, y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mansión. Las luces de la tercera planta estaban completamente encendidas.

—Así que… ¿Mila y Viktor se separaron, Mila decidió venir a Japón y, Viktor, muerto de amor por ella, decidió seguirla? —resumí. Parecía una historia de amor sacada de alguna novela. Yurio bufó.

—Viktor te ha contado menos de lo que en realidad sucede —afirmó volviendo a mirarme—. ¿Sabías que Mila y Viktor son primos? Bueno, no primos directos, pero digamos que algo van por ahí. Los dos estuvieron enamorados desde jóvenes, pero el padre de Mila desaprobaba su relación, así que prohibió a ambos a estar juntos. Ellos desobedecieron, por supuesto, y contrajeron matrimonio en San Petersburgo. Viktor siempre ha sido famoso por las miles de hazañas que consiguió… Espera, has visto sus trofeos, ¿No? —asentí—. Bueno, él se convirtió en una figura muy famosa en Rusia, y Mila… Mila siempre fue infame por sus relaciones fallidas así como su adicción al alcohol. La prensa se volvió loca, por supuesto. Nadie veía futuro a su relación. Mila fue muy difamada, pero Viktor siempre la defendió a toda costa, pero un día, el padre de Mila decidió tomar medidas y los obligó a separarse. Viktor y Mila pensaron en escapar, pero… Sucedió algo, no sé qué, y no tuvieron más alternativa que firmar los papeles de divorcio. Creo que amenazaron a Viktor, pero no sé en qué se basa la amenaza (Nunca quisieron contármela). Para impedir que Viktor lo siguiera, el padre de Mila trajo a su hija consigo aquí, a Japón, pero el viejo murió hace cinco años y Viktor decidió entonces venir a buscarla, pero los subordinados del padre de Mila hicieron lo posible por borrar todo rastro de su presencia. Él ha estado buscándola como loco, pero cada vez que hallaba una pista, volvía a perderla.

Escuché atentamente a cada una de sus palabras, y fue mi turno de contemplar la mansión.

—Si Mila está obligada a no encontrarse con Viktor, ¿Cómo es que ha podido asistir a esta fiesta? —inquirí.

—Eso es lo que yo también me pregunto —admitió Yurio—. Me gustaría preguntárselo a Yakov, pero eso sería igual que hablar a una pared. Nicolai no sabe nada. Viktor es el único que puede despejar las dudas, pero supongo que con esos gorilas custodiando su reunión con ella, no podremos averiguar lo que está sucediendo.

No quería decírselo a Yurio, pero la verdad era que no estaba muy interesado respecto al tema. En esos momentos, mi vista no se despegaba de él, y… solo quería divertirme a su lado. Si Viktor había finalmente encontrado a su exesposa, y ahora comenzaría a salir públicamente, era algo que no me interesaba mucho.

Extendí mi mano hacia Yurio y le dediqué una sonrisa honesta.

— ¿Vienes conmigo?

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó él, vacilando un poco antes de sujetar mi mano.

—A divertirnos, por supuesto. ¡Es una fiesta! Aunque nunca he estado antes en una, quiero recordar ésta.

Yurio sonrió con suavidad, y caminamos juntos hacia el edificio. En el jardín ya no había tanta gente como antes, quizás todos se habían internado en busca de comida, así que me sentí un poco menos nervioso y menos juzgado. Hasta que, sin previa advertencia, Yurio soltó mi mano y me empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Perdí el equilibrio y caí a la piscina. El agua me heló hasta los huesos instantáneamente. Escupí algo de líquido, y lo contemplé con enojo.

— ¡Yurio!

Él se desternilló de risa, así que nadé hasta la orilla, me sujeté a su tobillo, y halé de él con todas mis fuerzas ocasionando que él también cayera al agua.

— ¡Estúpido tazón de cerdo! Mira nada más lo que has hecho —me reprochó, rojo de ira. Fue mi turno de reír.

—Debo recordarte que tú te lo buscaste.

Yurio nadó hacia mí y sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos.

Estaba tan cerca que mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, pero entonces oí la voz de Yakov.

— ¡Ahí están, por todos los cielos! —avanzó cojeando hacia nosotros—. ¿Se puede saber qué hacen en la piscina?

Los dos bajamos las miradas y decidimos simular que nada había sucedido realmente.

—Tropezamos y caímos —mintió Yurio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yakov? Pareces alterado —expuse.

—Viktor quiere hablar contigo. Ve a secarte y ponerte ropa adecuada, y reúnete con él en su despacho —indicó.

—Espera, ¿Y yo? —repuso Yurio.

Yakov lo ignoró y retornó sobre sus pasos. Oí a Yurio mascullar algo por lo bajo en ruso, y sin decir más, abandoné la piscina.

Fue difícil internarme a la mansión estando completamente empapado. Hice caso omiso a la multitud que disfrutaba de la fiesta, y subí hasta la segunda planta, donde había un enorme vestuario del cual extraje algunas prendas, las cuales vestí apresuradamente, y tras eso, subí hasta la tercera planta de la mansión.

Viktor se hallaba en compañía de una mujer preciosa, de cabello rojo y ojos azules. Debo admitir que enmudecí ante la presencia de aquella dama, y Viktor necesitó llamarme tres veces hasta captar mi atención de nuevo.

—Yuuri, te presento a Mila, mi exesposa —nos presentó con una de sus sonrisas amables—. Mila, él es Yuuri, mi más reciente empleado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo, que no sabía cómo saludar, sonreí con torpeza e hice una reverencia muy patética.

Aún no lo podía creer: La historia acerca de la esposa era cierta. Admito que yo creí que se había inventado la historia para ocultar sus verdaderos propósitos.

—Yuuri —Viktor juntó las yemas de los dedos, dispuesto a explicarme algo muy importante—. Solicito que el lunes pongas el tercer piso en condiciones. Mila se integrará a nosotros a partir de ese día… No de forma permanente, pero sus visitas serán constantes y necesito que todo reluzca hasta que vea mi reflejo en él. ¿Entiendes?

—Por supuesto —afirmé.

—Tampoco estaré recibiendo más visitas. Todos aquellos que vienen con la esperanza de verme… échalos a todos. No quiero saber de ninguno. La única persona con el permiso es Mila.

— ¿No debería informar eso a Yakov? Es el que se encarga de recibir invitados.

—Ya se lo he dicho, pero en cualquier caso te lo informo a ti también —aseguró con calma—. Esto es de crucial importancia, así que te lo imploro.

Hice una reverencia, esta vez con mayor propiedad.

—Como usted diga.

—Muchas gracias —Viktor lucía genuinamente aliviado—. Puedes retirarte.

Asentí y giré sobre mis talones.

— ¡Que disfrutes de la fiesta!

Transcurrieron otros seis meses más.

La casa se tornó mucho más silenciosa. Las miles de visitas que alguna vez subían y bajaban las escaleras, ahora ya no estaban. Yurio tampoco volvió a aparecer.

Ahora que tenía más tiempo, extendí mi trabajo de limpieza hasta la tercera planta.

Viktor a veces detenía mi trabajo y me invitaba a acompañarlo a beber algo y, entonces, nos enfrascábamos en largas conversaciones acerca de diversos temas. Viktor era una persona que sabía más de lo que podría aparentar. Sus conocimientos me dejaron impresionado. Sin embargo, noté que prefería evitar hablar acerca de sí mismo incluso cuando me acribillaba con preguntas acerca de mí mismo. Nunca tuve el valor de preguntar qué había sucedido con Yurio. La noche de la fiesta fue la última oportunidad que tuve para verlo, y ni siquiera nos despedimos apropiadamente.

En cualquier caso, Viktor y yo nos volvimos amigos cercanos incluso con todos los misterios que lo rodeaban. Disfruté enormemente de su compañía, ya que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que llamé «amigo» a alguien.

Mila nunca se quedaba permanentemente. A veces se quedaba por dos o tres días, luego retornaba a donde fuera su casa, y una semana más tarde volvía a la mansión de Viktor. No está demás decir que ella y yo nunca hablamos (Quizás sea un malentendido, pero creo que yo nunca le caí bien). Cuando Mila no estaba en casa, Viktor abandonaba la tercera planta, e incluso se unía a nosotros a comer juntos en el comedor. En las tardes jugamos algo de tenis, y luego él volvía a su despacho mientras yo me encargaba del cuidado de las plantas.

Debido a que no había mucho que hacer, Viktor me ofreció la posibilidad de tomarme el día siguiente como libre, y yo solo se lo agradecí.

Aproveché ese día para comprar los ingredientes necesarios para prepararme un katsudon, pero mientras abandonaba la tienda observé una espalda que me resultaba muy familiar: Era Yurio. Así, presa de la más pura emoción, me encaminé hacia él y saludé con una de mis mejores sonrisas. Yurio, para mi sorpresa, me dedicó una mirada desdeñosa y ni siquiera respondió. Sentí algo en mi pecho, un mal presentimiento, probablemente, y lo invité apresurado a beber café en un Starbucks cercano. Él aceptó con sequedad, y al llegar al sitio, tomamos asiento en un lugar apartado. Yo pedí un simple expreso doble, y él pidió un frapuccino. A pesar que yo me sentía tan feliz de volver a verlo, el sentimiento no parecía ser mutuo.

De hecho, Yurio parecía tan cambiado… Como si fuera víctima del rencor.

Intenté despejar esa idea de mi cabeza, y corté el silencio tan tenso.

—Dime, Yurio, ¿Por qué ya no vas a la mansión?

Él no respondió.

— ¿S-Sucede algo? —Tragué saliva con dificultad—. ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

— ¿Por qué insistes en hablarme? —replicó él con tanta frialdad que me sentí sorprendido—. Ya nada queda entre tú y yo, acéptalo.

Algo se quebró en mí, pero incluso así hice lo posible por sonreír.

—No comprendo a qué te refieres —admití.

—Retornaré a Rusia el próximo mes —anunció él poniéndose de pie e ignorando mis palabras—. Adiós, Yuuri.

— ¿Eh? —no comprendía nada. Me incorporé también, pero no pude hacer nada para detenerlo—. Espera, ¡Yurio!

Pero él abandonó el Starbucks sin ofrecer explicaciones. Mi mirada se posó sobre su frapuccino intacto. Yo tampoco había bebido mi expreso. Haciendo lo posible por no quebrarme, y sintiéndome medio frustrado y perdidamente enamorado, abandoné el local sin siquiera imaginar que ésa sería la última vez que lo vería en mi vida.

Años después leí en un pequeño artículo del periódico que Yurio contrajo matrimonio con una persona cuyo nombre no tardé en olvidar.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la última vez que Mila hizo aparición en la mansión de Viktor, y éste comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de ansiedad. Hice lo posible por tranquilizarlo, pero mis palabras fueron en vano. Ni siquiera Yakov consiguió hacerlo sentir mejor. Caminaba de un lado a otro, se rehusaba a comer, y pasaba largas horas en su habitación. Su rostro palideció y unas profundas ojeras se marcaron bajo sus ojos, cada vez más apagados, y en más de una ocasión Yakov y yo lo hallamos completamente ebrio.

— ¡Si tanto te preocupas por ella, ve a buscarla o llámala! —espeté cuando comenzaba a hastiarme de esa situación.

Para mi sorpresa, los ojos de Viktor se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Es que si _ellos_ me encuentran, definitivamente voy a… No, no puedo, Yuuri. No puedo.

— ¿«Ellos»? —no comprendí—. ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Habla claro!

Pero Viktor estaba tan ebrio que la mitad de lo que dijo eran balbuceos incoherentes y la otra mitad, palabras inconexas.

Suspiré y coloqué las manos sobre la cintura.

—Yuuri, puedes marcharte —indicó Yakov ingresando a la habitación—. Deja que me ocupe del resto.

—Vale. Gracias, Yakov.

Eché un último vistazo a mi jefe y, tras eso, me encaminé fuera de la mansión.

Al salir, me crucé con una persona, a quien no tomé mucha importancia. Supuse que se trataría de alguno de los gorilas de Mila, porque iba vestido de negro por completo, y a quienes ya me había acostumbrado.

Mientras caminaba sobre la acera rumbo a mi hogar, oí tres disparos. Me detuve en seco y observé hacia la mansión.

Retorné sobre mis pasos.

No puede ser.

No, no, por favor que no fuera eso.

El sujeto al que tomé por uno de los gorilas de Mila abandonó la mansión corriendo con fuerza, y mi instinto me empujó a seguirlo.

— ¡Espera!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Todavía no entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero esos disparos habían provenido de la mansión. Me sentí tentado de abandonar la persecución y asegurarme de que todos en ella se encontraban bien, pero sabía que debía atrapar a ese sujeto a toda costa. No obstante, para mi mala suerte, un coche sin identificar se detuvo justo frente al sujeto.

— ¡No! —observé que la puerta se abría permitiendo su paso. El sujeto subió, y el coche aceleró— ¡No!

Continué corriendo, pero mis intentos ya fueron inútiles: El vehículo se marchaba a gran velocidad, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Me dejé caer de rodillas y traté de recobrar el aliento. Golpeé el suelo con el puño con frustración, y me puse de pie. Me dolían los muslos. Avancé dirigiéndome a la mansión. Al llegar, hallé las puertas abiertas de par en par, así que me interné. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que el agotamiento me permitía, y llegué a la habitación de Viktor.

Arrodillado en un charco de sangre se hallaba Yakov, llorando desconsolado sobre el cuerpo de mi jefe, quien había recibido un balazo en el estómago y otro en la frente.

—Viktor… —murmuré—. V-Viktor.

Durante las siguientes semanas, la prensa asaltó la mansión Nikiforov, cubriendo todo acerca de la muerte de Viktor. Salieron a la luz muchos datos acerca de él: Aparentemente, había pertenecido a la mafia rusa, de la cual decidió desligarse y que, por ese motivo, se marchó a Japón en busca de la protección de la Yakuza, con quienes mantenía una cantidad inmensa de tratos. No había mención alguna respecto a Mila, o al pasado de él con ella.

El funeral se desarrolló en la mansión, aunque sus restos serían repatriados a Rusia. Absolutamente nadie acudió además de Yakov, Nicolai y yo. Busqué el hogar de Mila, pero éste se hallaba vacío y tenía un letrero de «Se vende» pintado en letras rojas. Yakov no fue capaz de contactar con Yurio, y ninguno de los miles de visitantes, que alguna vez corretearon por los pasillos de la mansión, se hizo presente. Fue una ceremonia muy lúgubre.

Incluso vomité.

Luego del funeral, Nicolai retornó a Rusia, pero Yakov decidió quedarse. No comprendí el porqué de esa decisión, pero entonces yo también me descubrí incapaz de abandonar el sitio. Juntos nos turnamos y limpiamos la mansión como si Viktor todavía estuviera presente. Estuvimos así por al menos dos meses, hasta que un día también descubrí a Yakov profundamente dormido sobre su cama. Al principio tan solo creí que se sentía cansado, pero entonces comprobé que se hallaba frío y completamente tieso.

No conocía a algún familiar de Yakov, así que solicité los servicios de una funeraria local que se haría cargo de los restos.

La mansión pasó a ser propiedad del municipio. Fue demolida y, actualmente, es un bonito parque plagado de árboles y flores.

Yo decidí vender mi casa, y retorné a Hasetsu, a la posada de mis padres.

Descubrí a mi hermana a punto de casarse y con cuatro meses de embarazo.

Pero a pesar que había retornado a mi ciudad natal, jamás podría olvidar mi vida en Tokio.

Jamás.


End file.
